


"No, come back!"

by Manika18



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Canon DivergenceIn which Gin survives Aizen's injuries and is now in an open relationship with Rangiku, who has a nightmare and is comforted by him..
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin & Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947805
Kudos: 8





	"No, come back!"

**Fictober 2020, Day 1**   
**Prompt: “No, come back!”**   
**Fandom: Bleach**   
**Ship: Gin Ichimaru X Rangiku Matsumoto**

* * *

“No, come back!” she yells, reaching out with her hands towards the disappearing silhouette of his tall and lean figure.

“NO NO NO! Come back!” her voice is shrill and throat is hoarse due to the constant cries. She doesn’t want to be abandoned again. She wants him back. She _needs_ him..

“Please Gin..don’t leave me—”

Her eyes snap open as she feels her body being jolted out of the traumatic sight she had been envisioning. She blinks several times, feeling her eyes wet with tears and looks around frantically. Slowly, her mind flutters out of the drowsiness and she registers the bed she’s lying in as well as the arms wrapped securely around her.

Her pupils dilate, eyes widening in recognition of the man holding her close to him. “G..Gin?”

“Hey..Ran-chan”, he whispers softly in her ear, his palm gently stroking her back. “I’m right here.”

“You..you’re here.” She mimics his words, drawing her face back to have a better look at him. Her shaky hands move up, one resting on the pale skin of his cheek whilst the other lingers across his lips.

For the first time in a while, he smiles genuinely, his icy blue orbs making a rare appearance. He bends his head forward, catching her wrist and pulling her fingers away from his lips in the process as he captures hers' in a kiss. “I’m here and I’ll never leave you again. I promise, Rangiku.”

She nods, fresh tears slipping past her watery eyes, lips trembling as she sobs uncontrollably. Yes, he’s here. It was just another one of those torturous nightmares. It wasn’t real, she tells herself. The fight with Aizen is over. His mad drive for revenge is gone. And now he’s back into her arms, back to being just hers’. And no man can ever harm him or make him keep distance from her.

“I’m here.” He repeats, placing another kiss. This one is longer, more passionate and unrestrained. And she returns it, tears still flowing down her porcelain cheeks, except this time they’re out of relief and joy..


End file.
